(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A technique for reducing power consumption in network communication has been proposed.
A standby response large scale integration chip (LSI) is available that, in a case where an information processing apparatus that includes a communication interface connected to a communication line and a processor that processes data received via the communication interface is in a power saving state, reduces the power of the processor or cuts power supply to the processor, and processes received data in place of the processor in order to reduce the power consumption of the information processing apparatus. An apparatus that includes plural communication interfaces which correspond to various types or uses of communication lines is desired. In a case where plural communication interfaces are provided to an information processing apparatus, it is expected that standby response LSIs need to be provided to the respective plural communication interfaces in order to support a power saving state.